Demolished and Glued Together Again
by Angel's Rapture
Summary: Charlie beats Bella and leaves her in the woods. She is soon found by Edward and he takes care of her and loves her. she loves him too but she is afraid Charlie will find her. Everyone in the Cullen clan loves her. But can she over come her fear?
1. Beaten and Abused

_**A/N:**_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING I JUST WRITE.**

**BPOV(Bella POV)**

"Bella hurry up I don't have all day!" Charlie yelled at me. I ran to the car as quickly as I could. But it wasn't fast enough because he punched me in the face. I didn't say anything at all, just like always.

"We're going on a trip." I nodded slowly. He started the car and I flinched. He laughed at me and backed out the driveway. It was silent for the most part and I thanked God that I wasn't being punched right now. We started to pass signs saying things like, 'You are now leaving Forks' and 'hope to see you soon'. I was worried about where exactly we were going. Then he stopped the car right by a sign marked 'The Canadian Boarder' I was very afraid now. I swallowed hard. We got out and Charlie pushed me into the woods we started to walk in the forest.

I was about to ask where we were going but when I turned around Charlie had stopped walking. He pulled his arm back and punched me as hard as he could in the face. As I fall to the forest floor he repeatedly kicked me in my ribs.

I heard something crack and I wailed out in pain. He stopped turned around and started to walk away but something made him turn around and he broke one of legs,one of my arms and he hit me in the face once more and left me there.

**EPOV(Edward POV)**

I felt the grizzly's weight under me as I pounced then I smelt it the sweet smell of human blood…

_**A/N:**_sorry for such a sort chapter it will be better next time;)


	2. My Savior

**EPOV (Edward POV)**

** Previously…**

I felt the grizzly's weight under me as I pounced, then I smelt it the sweet smell of human blood...

I finished off the grizzly quickly trying with all my strength not to run towards the wounded human. I kicked the carcass out the way and proceeded to the lovely scent. Then I heard a whimper and I started to run as fast as I could.

I arrived to the area but there wasn't anything there. I looked around and saw a puddle of blood. I heard another whimper and this time I pinpointed the place where it had come from, behind a rock.

I carefully walked up to it and looked behind it and gasped there was a beautiful young girl laying there with her eyes closed bleeding from everywhere, no older then fifteen or sixteen years old. I carefully picked her up from her spot. She tried to push me away but I held her tightly.

"Shhh… I won't hurt you, I promise." She stopped fighting and seemed to of fell asleep I took this time to examine the young girl. She was an angel, I looked closely at her and my eyes widened she was riddled with bruises and looked as if she hadn't eaten in a month. I started to run as fast as I could towards my house ignoring thoughts of Rosalie and Emmett who had come hunting with me.

_'Where are you going?'- Rosalie _

_ 'What gives I just found a mountain lion?' - Emmett_

I ran faster as angel moaned in pain. I could see the house from and I could see the confusion from the inside. I ran up the steps and into the large white house. Esme , Carlisle, Alice and Jasper were all staring at what was in my arms. Carlisle spoke first.

"What have you done." He whispered. I felt a twinge of anger at him.

"I didn't do it. I found her left for dead by someone. Help her Carlisle." He jumped up and ran up stairs at vampire speed. I ran up to the examining room.

I laid her down carefully. She whimpered. "I'm sorry Angel." I said meaningfully.

Just then Carlisle walked in with a medical bag in hand. I moved back a little but kept her hand.

"She's lucky you found her," He said quietly, "who attacked her?" he looked up I shook my head no. "I don't know." I said looking at my angels face; hold up when did she become _my_ angel.

"I have to get this shirt off her so I can see all the damage." I reluctantly let her hand go. But she didn't like that because she grabbed my hand. I was over joyed even if I didn't know what for. I pulled away and took her shirt off then gasped at the seen there.

Under her shirt were lacerations and bruises. I saw Carlisle stare at it in disgust. "Who could have done such a thing to such a beautiful young girl." I said not able to catch myself and sighed at my own stupidity.

"There is too much blood she needs to be cleaned." Alice walked and stared wide eyed at her. I stood in front of the angel protectively. "I have to clean her Edward." I growled unhappily to at her and earned a whimper from behind me, my face softened and I turned around. "I'm sorry for scaring darling I should haven't growled at you." I smiled lovingly at her. Carlisle cleared his throat which made us both, Carlisle looked at me in disapproving matter. I sighed.

"Fine Alice, take her." Alice started to skip over to her. I looked at the girl and she looked at me. Alice reached out to pick her up. Angel literally jumped into my arms and started to cry out in pain as she did so. "Sh. Everything's okay don't be sad I won't ever let the anything happen to you. I promise with my life."

I gave her a smile. She gave me a very, very, very small smile and even though it was only for a split second I still fell in love with it. She reached for Alice reluctantly and Alice gave me an appeasing look and walked out the room the room with the angel in her arms. I couldn't help but smile as she looked back in wander.


	3. My Beloved

_**A/N: SORRY FOR HOW LONG IT TOOK STAYED UP TILL 2:00 JUST FOR YOU!**_

Alice was having a hard very hard time bathing the young girl.

"Alice, do you need some help?" Rosalie asked through the door after an hour of screaming and Alice's soft hurried footsteps running across the floor in the upstairs bathroom.

"Yes. she won't let me get close enough to let me put on clothes." Rosalie sighed and opened the door. I looked up at the ceiling and for about two heart beats it was quiet then I heard an absolutely horror movie scream. _I_ jumped a little at her cries.

I gave in and went upstairs to the bathroom door. "Alice, what are you doing to that poor girl?"

"Nothing, she won't sit still… except now she's staring at the door," There was silence and a quiet whimper, "Finally." They both said in unison.

"Can I come in now?" I asked anxious to see what they did to the beaten girl. I cringed and opened the door impatiently. I looked at Alice and Rosalie's triumphant faces. I looked for the girl who was backed into a corner she saw me and smiled exponentially. I smiled back and she did something that surprised even Alice. She reached for me and looked hopeful. I walked over to her and picked her up, she looked my eyes and we walked out the bathroom.

"What are you thinking?" I asked knowing she wouldn't answer me, I concentrated on her mind. Surprisingly I didn't hear her mind it was frustrating and though I was smiling on the outside I was mentally kicking myself for trying to peek in on the girl's thoughts. "Edward? She had something in her pocket." Rosalie said.

**BPOV (BELLA POV)**

"Edward? She had something in her pocket." The girl that Alice had called Rosalie said standing in the doorway of the bathroom. She was holding up a picture of Charlie hitting me. I carried that picture of us around everywhere just in case I needed it for evidence. But I never had the chance because he never made the mistake of taking me out. I only got the picture by setting up cameras everywhere than I tried to leave and he beat me but it was still worth it.

I looked up at the boy called Edward. He had _'pain'_ written all over his beautiful features. Rosalie handed him the picture and he held me tight against his body and then let out growled and it caused me to jump.

"Sorry angel… did _he_ do this to you? Did the cheif do this to you?" he seemed too calm for this situation. I was so confused by his emotions that I didn't notice I nodded in response to his question. Rosalie gasped and shook her head.

"Emmett and Jasper are outside. Do want me to go get them?" she didn't stop looking at me as she said this. He seemed to consider that for a good minute or so.

"No. I'll just take her to Carlisle and see what he says then I'll act." He said reluctantly staring at me with a sad look on his beautiful face. I leaned into his chest and he started to walk toward the big double doors that led to the room that Carlisle (as Edward had said) had looked at my wounds in. I tensed in Edward's arm as soon as I saw him. "It's okay angel." Edward whispered in my ear. I whimpered.

He gave Carlisle the picture and he made a disgust sound and a look to match. "I can't believe he's been doing this to you he's a friend, "He put the picture down and opened a bag and took out gauge, and a needle, "Let's look at the wounds, to see what I missed." He reached for my shirt and I scooted towards Edward. He laughed and held my shoulders to keep me in place and I felt trapped when Carlisle lifted my shirt up a little higher than last time and let out a gasp. There above the little cuts and bruises was a gash I hadn't noticed or felt before. Edward laid me on the table gently and Carlisle started to sew me up it didn't hurt but I did whimper out of fear of pain.

I held on tightly to his hand and sighed happily when it was over. Edward sat me up carefully as Carlisle wrapped gauge around my torso and took my arms it hurt so much. I screamed as loud as I was able. Carlisle let go and I whimpered at the throbbing.

"Sorry I didn't think it was broken. Where did you find her?" he asked now looking at Edward.

"I found her just outside of Canada. She was lying behind a rock right off the high-"

"Oh lord, I've treated her before. Why didn't I notice the signs of abuse?" he said just above a whisper. I whimpered at my throbbing while cuddling into Edward's front. He seemed to notice me taking a place there and patted my head. He looked at his father.

"You've seen her and you didn't notice? I don't know what to say to that. I don't know whether to be angry or happy." I looked at him incredulously, was he crazy?

"Why would you be happy at her being beaten so long ago?" Carlisle asked visibly worried about his son's mental state

"Well if you hadn't noticed I probably wouldn't have met her. But if you did report it, what would have happened next? Would you have adopted her?" all throughout their conversation Edward didn't take his eyes off my face. When I realized this I blushed stupidly and looked away.

"No." Edward smiled and looked up at his father.

"My point exactly now are you done with you examination of her?" Carlisle nodded once and Edward picked me up muttering things like _'you'll love my room'_ and _'I can't wait to play for you'_ it was a little confusing. But once we got to a room he stopped talking all together. He opened the door with ease. I gasped at how pretty it was. There was a big bed in the middle of the room and an even bigger CD and book shelf against the right wall. All and all the room was beautiful. He walked up to the bed and laid me down there. The bed was as comfortable as it looked and it was surprisingly warm. I cuddled in deep in the bed.

**EPOV (EDWARD'S POV)**

She liked the bed _which_ meant I'd have to thank Alice for buying it for me even if _I_ didn't use it. I sighed and she looked up. God! She was so adorable when she was tired. '_wait when did I start to think she was adorable?'_ I sighed harder and that made the poor girl scoot away from me. I didn't want that at all.

"I'm sorry I'm just frustrated," she was off the bed now," not at you! Just with myself." She bit her lip in contemplation and got back in bed. I smiled she trusted me and that's all I want… right?


	4. Love You

_**A/N: THANX FOR THE REVIEWS AND THE CRITIC OF SARAHALLIWELL. SHE HELPED ME WITH A FEW MINER THINGS. THANX FOR READING!**_

_**BPOV (BELLA POV)**_

I… can't breathe as I feel Charlie's hands around my throat. I gasp and gasp but nothing comes out not an even a whimper. He laughs and I wake up with my head hurting. I soon realize I've fallen out the bed. I cradle the back of my head.

"Are you alright?" I heard Edwards voice but couldn't find his form. That is until I turned around to find a worried looking Edward standing over me. I nodded slightly. He bent down touched the back of my head, I noted that his hands were unnaturally cold, so cold I shivered he pulled back and I whimpered at the loss of touch. "Sorry. I wish I knew your name… or what you're thinking about." He smiled and leaned down; I knew he wasn't going to hurt me when he pulled me into bed with him. He laid there with me in his arms. After an hour and a half a loud rapping started to emanate from the door. It caused me to jump like most things.

"Go away Emmett. You'll scare her. We don't need that, besides even if you were quiet your too _big_." He talked quietly as not to scare me further. I looked up at Edward's face but he seemed to be playing with my hair. He smiled at me when I turned my head. I turned towards the door and pointed, I wanted to see who Edward was talking to. He sighed and got up. "Fine angel but don't be frightened he's big but he's really just a teddy bear. Please don't scream, okay?" I nodded and latched my mouth shut. Edward opened the door carefully, while waiting on the other side of the door was a large teenage boy who looked like a giant bear. I kept my promise and I didn't scream but I did gasp and back away towards the farthest corner where a couch was.

"It's okay he won't hurt you I promise." Edward said and I- for some reason- moved slowly toward the beast…

_**EPOV (EDWARD POV)**_

She did something no one expected, she walked towards Emmett with her hands up as if _she_ was reassuring _him_ that _she_ wouldn't hurt _him_. She hesitated for a second before looking me in the eye. I gave her an encouraging smile and she_ hugged _him and ran back over to me, she was adorable the whole way too. _'Stop thinking of her like that!' _I scolded myself.

"she likes me!" Emmett yelled causing me to jump. "Oops sorry."

"She's shy but I think I should introduce her to Esme and the rest." I told him. He nodded imaging wrestling with the girl. I growled before thinking of the girl. "Sorry. Would you like to meet my mother?" she looked up from Emmett's grin, thought about it and nodded. I smiled and I heard Emmett start running down the stairs. "Come on before he breaks something." She laughed! It sounded like wind chimes even to my ears. I sighed happily into her neck and picked her up as gently as possible. She whimpered. "Sorry." She shook her head and smiled. I smiled back. Once I got to the stairs I put her down softly. I wound my arms around her waist so she wouldn't fall. When I looked down at her she was light pink she looked up and she turned scarlet. I laughed; she was so sweet even if she didn't talk. She took one step and almost fell before I caught her. She blushed obviously embarrassed.

"Why are you embarrassed?" I asked upset at the thought of her being embarrassed over the fact that I caught her.

_**BPOV (BELLA POV)**_

I couldn't help but to want to…_ talk _around him. So I answered him.

"Because I've never had anyone around to catch me when I fall." He was momentarily stunned by the fact I was talking but then he smiled at me.

"What's your name." he asked quietly. I had to answer it was hard not to.

"Bella Swan." He smiled. It was a crooked smile that made him look adorable. I felt my heart speed up. His smile changed into a full out grin. I frowned and blushed. "You can hear that can't you?"

His grin faltered so fast that I don't I even think I saw it. I smiled gleefully and he picked me up. I grumbled under my breath. His grin was now growing.

"Let's just go downstairs," I said quietly then froze I was giving lip, "Sorry." I look in his face he was paler then he normally was; which was paler then me.

"I won't hurt you know." He said and I believed him. He started to walk down the stairs. I started to hear voices.

"I wonder if she likes me."

"Esme of course she'll like you! She's shy but caring but scared to death of Emmett."

"He's right about her being shy." I heard the light voice of Carlisle.

"She likes Edward al-"that one was Emmett's voice.

"That's enough you guys," Edward said unhappily. I laughed, "She started to talk. To me." He smiled as wide as possible then put me down.

"Ahhh." I said stupidly. They all looked at me and I felt my cheeks burn. Emmett smiled devilishly I turned to leave but Edward was smiling widely at me and I pouted at him.

"Too adorable." I was scarlet by now and I started to pout harder. I heard laughing from behind me.

"We are going to leave you two alone." I heard a woman's voice and lots of footsteps. As soon as the room was quiet Edward winked at me. "So you think I'm adorable?" I asked afraid of the answer. He nodded then picked me up and sat down on the couch. I blushed.

_**EPOV (EDWARD POV)**_

I couldn't help but tell her she's adorable it was almost reflexive. I hugged her tightly to my chest. _'I loved her.'_ I groaned. That seemed to interest her because she looked at me with a smile that could make Cleopatra burn with envy. "What?" her soft voice sending chills to my heart.

"I just realized something," I sat up, "I… love you. Do you love me?" she blushed and I knew the answer. She didn't love me, she barely knew me how could I ever think that she loved me. I was a _vampire_. A _monster. _She smiled though.

"Maybe, even though I only just met you, you seem nice and sweet and well down right adorable! Wow that's the most I've evertalked ever, it's almost refreshing." She looked down at our intertwined hands.

"Wait back up did you say maybe," she nodded, "And did you just say almost?"

"Well yes… to both of your questions." She looked up and pouted at the surprised face I was making.

"You're so cute… and your mine?" she giggled and nodded. I laughed and couldn't help it anymore I leaned in and gently placed my lips on hers. They were so soft I groaned into her she leaned in to deepen the kiss and she groaned too.

"Hey. Not on the couch!" Alice yelled really loud. I hadn't heard her coming I was to wrapped up in… well Bella to notice my annoying sister. "What do you want, Alice?" she was getting on my nerves.

_**APOV (ALICE POV)**_

I rolled my eyes at him, " I want to ask Bella something but I could see that you two were eating each other's faces off," Bella laughed, "do you want to go shopping, seeing as you don't have any clothes here?" she grimaced but nodded. "This. Is. Awesome!" Edward shook his head in disapproval.

"Get what she wants and take her out of this town. We don't need Charlie seeing her and try to hurt her again. I'd like to see him try." He growled the last part. I nodded and turned to a nervous Bella. She was wringing her hands together and looked up at me. I grinned and jumped over to her landing lightly on my feet.

"Come on. We are going to have such a great time!" she laughed at my excitement. I pulled her up off Edward's lap and went up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" I stopped outside Rosalie and Emmett's room. I knocked as loud as I could. I looked at Bella smiled and the door opened. Rosalie was standing in front of us while Emmett was sitting on the bed with on an angry look on his face which softened when he saw Bella. "Yes." She was annoyed. I started to vibrate with excitement.

"Do you want to come shopping for Bella?" she perked up. "Of course I do! When do we leave?"

"I need to ask Esme then we'll leave. We're going to Seattle."

"I'll be ready in five," Emmett groaned loudly, "Sorry Em but I haven't shopped in like a week. So, see ya." She said while putting on red heart shaped heels that I absolutely adored_. __**(A\N: SET AS PROFILE PICK CAUSE THERE AWESOME!)**_

_**BPOV (BELLA POV)**_

I was being dragged to by Alice to see if someone called Esme- which I think is there mother- would go shopping with us. I grimaced but Alice didn't see. She was too busy dragging me along when I tripped over carpet.

"That hurt so much!" Alice turned around and helped me up. "Sorry forgot that I was holding your hand." I shook my head dismissively. "I've had worse. Come on now we've got to hurry up." She smiled and told me to follow her. We walked up another staircase and stopped in front of double doors. She knocked softly and stepped back. The door opened and out stepped a woman with a heart shaped face, light brown hair and butterscotch colored eyes.

"Hello. What do you two need?" she was mainly talking to Alice but she was looking at me with a warm smile. I smiled back shyly and looked away. "Bella needs clothes so me and Rosalie are taking her to buy some and I wanted you to come!" she jumping up and down by now. "Of course I'd like to come." She smiled widely and closed the door.

"Is Rose ready?" she asked vibrating with as much excitement as Alice. I giggled at the thought. They looked back at me and I blushed nervously. "I'm ready." Rosalie came walking down the hallway smiling. I followed them down the stairs, through the hallway and into the living room where Edward, Emmett, Carlisle and a boy with honey blond hair and butterscotch eyes who was backed in a corner. I smiled at them all but showed my teeth for Edward. He got up and hugged me tightly without hurting me. "Be careful." He whispered in my ear and then placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. I kissed him back then turned but was met by Emmet hugging me tighter then Edward this hurt a lot. "Emmett… can't… breathe." he pulled back then and grinned.

"Esme you guess should leave before Emmett hurts the girl." Edward said and I chuckled and linked arms with Alice's awaiting one. She started to skip out the door again dragging me while I struggled to keep up with her pace. "Alice let go of Bella before you trip her." Rosalie said. "Oops sorry I get ahead of myself sometimes." She smiled at me and I rolled my eyes at her. She got in a black Mercedes.

"Come on girls I want to leave _before_ hell freezes over." Alice yelled Esme turned to her with a disapproving look Rosalie laughed. "No profanities missy." Esme said while getting in the driver's side. Alice mouthed a sorry and Rosalie and I got in the backseat. Esme started to drive away. I looked back to see Edward waving at us.

We suddenly stopped. "Why are we stopping?" I asked looking around. "We're here hon."

"Oh… well come on then let's start so we can stock up my clothes!" I said with mock excitement. We all piled out the car, Alice skipping ahead like a two year old in an amusement park. "Wait up Ali." Rosalie ran up behind her. I laughed and sighed. "What is it?" Esme asked as we walked behind them hurrying to catch up.

"I've never known what siblings were like but I guess I do now." She laughed. "Well though their all adopted I still treat as if they were my own." I looked up from the sidewalk to look at her. "Really, their adopted? I would never have guessed." She nodded.

"Look we're here." She said pointing to a rather large boutique with one mannequin wearing a dark blue skirt that came down to about her thigh with a tan belt her top was a white tank top but had padding and the other had a party dress that was all black except for the pink belt, the dress stopped a little higher than mid-thigh. "The dress is pretty." Alice commented silently. I sighed, ran a hand through my messy brown hair. "Come on then." I smiled happily at them. I just wanted to get this over with. I secretly hated shopping. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me into the store. She pulled me right over to the skirts when her phone started to ring. She fished through her purse and answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hi Edward…fine. He wants to talk to you." She handed the phone to me. "Hello?"

"Hello angel I needed to tell you something well both you and Alice something."

"Okay umm… what it is?" I blushed then silence on the other end then a he laughed.

"Sorry love, you just sounded like you were blushing. Well put me on speaker please they all need to hear this." I handed the phone to Alice and told her to put it on speaker seeing as I never had a cell phone before. "Okay." I said.

"Okay Alice and Rosalie. You will not get things that Bella doesn't want she probably won't wear them if you didn't listen to her." Alice groaned but agreed and Rosalie followed suit. "Thank you Edward. Bye." I said.

"Your very welcome love," I blushed, "Bye." I smiled.

"Okay you heard the man no clothes she doesn't like." Esme said happily. She knew what her daughters were up to. Alice and Rosalie both huffed out a sigh.

"Do you like skirts by any chance?" there was so much hope in her voice and eyes. So I nodded.

"There's a limit though." She sighed.

"At least you'll accept." Rosalie said happily.

"How about Rosalie picks my skirts and pants. Alice you can pick out all my frilly shirts and Esme you can pick out my dresses." Rosalie and Esme smiled while Alice groaned.

"Why can't I pick out your skirts?" I sighed.

"Because I pegged you as the girl that would get something like… this." I pulled out a black leather skirt with lots of ruffles that would come down to my mid thigh.

"But that one is cute." Rosalie and Esme laughed. Alice grabbed the skirt and took it in a changing room with her. She came back out with it on.

"Okay I have to admit you do look pretty," I said happily, "but I probably won't look as good." She rolled her eyes at me and went back in the dressing room. I turned to Rosalie and Esme.

"Okay let's start. I'll be over here with Rosalie trying on skirts and jeans and stuff. Esme if you need me just come get me," Rosalie started to look. I turned around when Esme turned me around again.

"I'm going to get the outfits in the window. Okay?" I nodded, I was too shy to say no. she went off on her own little mission. Alice came out with the skirt in hand.

"I'm still buying this. But for me." I giggled.

_**EPOV (EDWARD POV)**_

I was heading up to Carlisle's office when there was a knock on the front door. "I've got it!" I heard Emmett say from downstairs. I got up and went to see who was at the door seeing as Emmett was downright irresponsible.

Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle were already downstairs by the time I came down. They all looked at me with worried expressions. "What's going on?" they were all blocking me so couldn't know what they were thinking.

"Hello Edward," I turned my head to see Chief Swan and two other men in police uniforms, "you know who I am, don't you?" I felt twinge of anger. I suppressed a growl.

"Yes." I said as politely as a murderous man could. He smiled at me and walked towards.

"Good. Now have you seen my daughter?" he wanted Bella but I wouldn't let him take her not after today. The sick thing is he had pure hatred in his eyes when he spoke of her. _'that little piece of crap. She is going to get it when I find her.' _

'_Edward calm down before you hurt him.' _– Jasper

'_Edward is hurt him lord this isn't going to turn out well at all.'- Carlisle_. I composed myself when he turned around

"I don't think I've met you're daughter." I was thankful that I'd have over century to perfect my lying skills.

"You haven't? Here's a picture of her." He handed me a picture of Bella sitting under a tree smiling. "This was one month ago her mother was killed in a car accident." He acted like he wanted her so badly, like he was a good father.

"Well I haven't seen her." I said restraining myself from murdering him.

"Well we will call you if we see her." Carlisle said as he showed them to the door politely. He said goodbye and I went upstairs. I had to release all this pint up aggression before I hurt Bella. I went into my room and lo and behold a vase Alice bought and put in my room. I picked it up and threw it at the closes wall where it shattered into millions of pieces. I sighed, that felt much better. I cleaned up the glass then went downstairs. Jasper walked up to me.

"Edward Alice just called she said she's angry that you broke her vase and that she'll talk to you," I nodded uninterested in his wife's problems; "Oh and they're on their way back so she wanted you to go upstairs and to wait there. Try not to listen to their thoughts." I smiled. I missed Bella more than I've ever missed anyone before.

I turned into the living room where Carlisle was sitting with Emmett watching some game. "Carlisle, can I talk to you for a moment?" he nodded and got off the couch. I followed him up to his office and he closed the door. "What is it, son?" I sighed and sat down. Thank god this room is soundproof. "Carlisle I don't know what to do I think I love her and I can't help but to. It's so confusing." He smiled at me.

"You have finally found your mate. Really Esme was getting worried." He teased.

"She's my mate?" I smiled and got up. "Oh can't hear her thoughts." His eyes widened.

"Since when?" he was interested now. I thought back.

"I never could from the time I found her from now."

"She isn't just special to you then." He smiled remembering us kissing. We turned towards the large wall that was made of glass. They were here. I fought the urge to run downstairs but Alice was already mad enough.

"I think I should tell her what we are." Carlisle looked up from his musing and looked at me with mild surprise. He smiled. "No secrets between each other, I understand."

"Thanks. You're a good father." He smiled at me and I said my goodbye then left. I went into my room and listened to music for a while. Claire De Lune by Debussy drowned on until it ended. I heard Alice Gushing over how cute Bella looked and it only made me want to see her even more. But I'd be patient only for Bella though. I smiled, Alice, Rosalie and Esme were blocking me.

Five minutes later Alice knocked on my door. I sighed. "It's about time." I said under my breath. I opened the door to see a very angry looking Alice standing in front of me with her hands on her hips and her left brow arched.

"What?" I said playing with her. She sighed. "Remember what I use to say, fashion always first on my list." She grabbed my hand and pulled me downstairs.

There sitting on the couch was Bella letting Rosalie braid her hair up pouting. I smiled at her when she looked up. She smiled and blushed. I looked around everyone was here. I sighed.

"You guys I think I should tell Bella the family's." they all gave me a nod. Even Rosalie who had a hard time getting use to living like this nodded. Bella looked up at me with a curious look on her face. I smiled at her and sat down beside her. "Bella we are…," I took a deep breath, "vampires." Her eyes widened and hugged me.

"Thank you for telling me. All of you." She looked at my family that she was now a part of. I was very surprised. She was so…calm and cool. "Bella its okay to be frightened, it's not like we expect you to be." She laughed.

"I'm not scared." I was taken aback. "You're not?" she nodded. I sighed then stopped. "Why is that?" she giggled.

"Well because I know you aren't going to hurt me for one and you all haven't tried to hurt me, so." She shrugged her shoulders.

"You are amazing you know that?" she laughed. "We all have a skill," Carlisle cut in, "Alice can tell the future but it varies, Jasper can sense emotions and can manipulate them. Edward can read minds… but for some odd reason not yours. Esme has her motherly instinct, Rosalie has her bullheadedness," Rosalie rolled her eyes; "Emmett has his strength and me well Edward thinks my strength is compassion." She looked curious.

"I'm glad you guys shared this with me.' She smiled at Carlisle and me and then the rest of the family.

"Well you are part of the family now." I said as she smiled warmly at me.

"Okay I'm done." Rosalie announced loudly causing both Bella and I to jump. I looked at Rosalie; she rolled her eyes at me. "I'm done with her hair." Comprehension washed over my features. "Stand up Bella." Alice ordered. She did as she was told and stood up.

She looked amazing, I hadn't noticed before but she was wearing a gray skirt with a white tube top, her hair was in a crown braid. I smiled at her and she turned scarlet. I sighed and got up. "Okay Alice didn't I tell you to get what she wanted?" She rolled her eyes. "Please vase breaker I did follow her 'orders' and plus I didn't pick out her skirt." She crossed her arms and pouted. I looked at Rosalie she was the next on my 'list'.

"She okayed everything. She gave us each jobs and tried on everything we picked out. All in all she was fair about it." I looked into her thoughts and saw she was telling the truth. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair then turned towards Bella. "Let's go through your clothes okay." She smiled and nodded and I grabbed her hand.

"We'll be back in a few." I winked at Emmett who was deprived in earlier in the day. He growled at me and I laughed and picked up my Bella. It felt good to say that without feeling like a slave owner.

_**BPOV (BELLA POV)**_

"Why did you wink at them?" he smiled and shrugged. "Well because I like to lead them on. Now let's see those clothes that I'm sure you were too shy to say 'no' to." I smiled sheepishly ay him.

"We barely know each other and you talk like you know me so well but I know you so little." He frowned at me. "Your right you know. You should know the things I've done but I don't know _everything_ about you. How about after I'm done looking at the we'll talk about the little things. "He smiled happily at me and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Okay, alright, but I want to ask questions first okay?" he shrugged but didn't say anything. He put me down outside his door. He opened the door and I pushed him in playfully. He laughed but stopped suddenly and frowned at me. "What is it?" I asked winking at him. He shrugged at me I raised my left eyebrow.

'_What's got into him all of a sudden?' _I shifted uncomfortably in the silence. Then he pounced on me I squealed before I realized that we landed on the bed. I looked up at Edward who was grinning from ear to ear. I looked at him like I was dizzy holding my head with my right hand.

"Are you scared us?" he asked quietly. I smiled at him and shook my head. He frowned at that. "Why not?" I giggled and leaned my head on his chest. I sighed and contemplated my answer. "Hmm…because you haven't hurt me yet and when you brought me here you didn't drink one drop of my blood did you?"

"Well no but your blood is my drug." I looked up from our intertwined fingers. "So I'm _your_ heroine? Am I saying that right?" he seemed to think about it for a moment then smiled down at me. "Right you understand perfectly… we should probably skip clothes and just ask questions." That sounded good so I nodded and tried to get off the bed but Edward pulled me into the tightest hug possible without hurting me. "I love you. And yes. You can start the questions first." I smiled gleefully.

"Okay tell me about your life before and after you were turned."

"Umm… okay," he was reluctant I could tell.

"You could go first."I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable. He nodded, thought for a moment then spoke.

"Tell me about your childhood." He had me there. I sighed loudly in frustration.

"Well… my childhood wasn't a happy one. It started to go south when my mom committed _suicide_; well that's what the police said." I looked up shyly.

"You believe different?" he asked confused by my choice of words. I nodded.

"I know for a fact she was pushed off that cliff. She loved me too much to leave me in the abusive care of Charlie. She was going to Lake Pleasant it was forty-five minutes from where we lived which was in downtown Phoenix, she always went there when she upset which was all the time the only thing that was strange was that she didn't take me with her. So when Charlie came home he beat me for not cooking dinner even though I was only five, which was barely old enough to start kindergarten! When I told him where mom was he got into his car and left after that day I never saw my mom again. I was taken out of kindergarten," I was talking just above a whisper now and a tear ran down my cheek. Edward wiped it away and smiled.

"Thank you for telling me. Now I want to tell you my story. I was only seventeen when Carlisle found me in Chicago, dying of the Spanish influenza. My parents had died before me and I was all alone in a ward that had all sorts of people who were dead or almost there. But Carlisle found me. He either acted out of loneliness or he saw something in me I don't know but he changed me. And now here I am now."

"Your story was sadder than mine no fair at all." He chuckled then sat up.

He looked into my eyes and kissed me on the lips. He pulled back to lift my shirt up it but he pulled back. I looked up at him questioningly. "Love Alice is coming." I nodded and there was a knock at the door. He sighed. "Come in Alice." Alice through open the door and looked very angry.

"Come on Bella before I have to hurt lover boy over here. Besides Rosalie and I want to have a fashion show!" I groaned and got up. Edward grabbed my hand I looked back. He winked at me and gestured towards the bed. I got the message and placed myself in his arms. Alice grumbled something unintelligible and walked out the room, but not without telling him he would pay for the vase. I giggled and went to the closet and picked up a bag and winked at him then I ran out the room.

_**EPOV (EDWARD POV)**_

I sat back against the headboard. My love is downstairs playing along with Alice and Rosalie's plans for a fashion show. I thought for a moment then jumped up. "I want to see this." I laughed to myself while trying to imagine some of the clothes Alice wears on Bella. She looked cute but I wouldn't take her out she looked too cute. "Carlisle? I need to talk to you again." He was at my side in a blink of an eye.

"Yes son." I looked at him with sorrowful eyes.

"What are we going to do about school? We can't move we'll look too suspicious because of Charlie coming over here like that."

"We wait a few months when the search is over then we move." I nodded.

"Where?" He thought for a moment or two.

"We'll move to Rochester, New York. We've lived there before."

"But we'll need to buy lots of winter clothes for her." He agreed and left.

"EDWARD GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!" Alice yelled from downstairs.

I laughed and obeyed. "Yes pixie?" I smirked

"The shows about to start." I rolled my eyes at her but sat down anyway. I wanted to see the clothes Bella had but her.

"Okay ladies and gentleman, here she is Isabella Cullen!" I looked at Alice and smiled. I liked the sound of that. Bella came out and walked slowly to the center of the room she smiled at me turned and posed at Alice's request. She was wearing a blue dress with light blue heels. She went in the other room and was soon back but this time she was wearing a red plaid skirt that came up to her thigh then stopped, she was wearing a dark red t-shirt with a black tie. she walked to the center of the room smiling at me while blushing scarlet.

"Whoo! Go Bella!" Emmett yelled from behind me. I turned around and looked at him with one eyebrow raised. He smiled at me and winked.

'_She looks hot! Too bad Rosalie's hotter.' _he thought while he clapped at Bella. I looked over at her and saw she was wearing a super short dress that was dark pink with white stripes and over it was a white, off shoulder shirt that had a red heart on the front. I was annoyed at Alice. "I'm coming with you from now on." I said looking at Alice. She smiled innocently at me and I shook my head.

"See Alice I told you he wouldn't like this outfit." She said while shaking her head

"I know that's why I bought it. It's something for you to wear around here. I saw you looking at those ratty pear of sweats they were so UGLY!" we all laughed including Bella who was blushing a firer red. I got up and whispered something so low not even my family could hear it.

_**BPOV (BELLA POV)**_

Edward got up and walked towards me. He whispered, "You're my brand of candy." It took a moment to realize what he'd said because it was so low, but then when I did understand I felt my face heat up so much it was burning a little. I knew I looked stupid but I didn't care because I knew he loved in that one little sentence. I grabbed Rosalie and Alice's hands and ran into the bathroom to change and tell them what Edward said. She was happy but I needed to talk to a girls in this case I have three but I only have two hands and they were closes.

_**EPOV (EDWARD POV)**_

I smiled at the direction of the bathroom door, Bella was telling Alice and Rosalie about what I had said. I turned to my family. Esme spoke first.

"What did you say to her?"

"Nothing bad just something that she needed to hear. Why?" I grinned.

"What exactly did you say?" Jasper spoke now. I sighed and chuckled.

"You're my brand of candy." I laughed at their faces. Esme was awestruck by how sweet that sounded, Carlisle was just nodding his head in approval, Emmett was holding the bridge of his nose in irritation which I rolled my eyes to and Jasper's eyes were wide with surprise because I'd never said anything like that. I chuckled then went to the bathroom door. I knocked slowly.

"Bella, may I come in." there was a silence from the room then some rustling.

"Wait I don't have any clothes on yet. Don't come in!" she was freaking out in there.

"Okay okay just calm down, Love." Everything seemed to just stop. Everyone looked at me like I had a second head. "What? Did I do something?" they all nodded. Then I heard Alice and Rosalie squealing from the bathroom. It hurt a lot. "You called Bella Love." Esme said as she got up off the couch. I realized I did without meaning to. I smiled at her when she kissed my cheek and left me by the door.

"Okay you can come now." Bella's voice rung from the other side of the door softly I opened it and I was met by two pairs of arms hugging my waist at the same time. I looked down to see Alice and Rosalie hugging me tightly. I sighed and shook my head in longing to hold Bella this way but. "Can you two let go of me." They complied easily and left shutting the door. That left Bella and I alone. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I walked over to her and picked her up carrying her bridal style to the abandoned living room. I sat her down on my lap as we took our seat on the couch.

"Bella I love you so much it hurts." I held where my heart used to be. She giggled and kissed my cheek. I smiled and she yawned. She laid her head on my chest and went to sleep smiling.

_**BPOV (BELLA POV)**_

I woke up still tired after what I presume was yesterday. It was cold in the house and Edward wasn't lying next to me like he usually did. I got up quietly and opened the door. Once I did there was soft music playing from downstairs. I tip-toed to the top of the stairs and saw it was Edward playing the black piano in the corner of the room I sat down and listened to the music. I leaned back and closed my eyes.

I must have fallen asleep because that was the only thing that could explain the things I was seeing.

In the dream I was running through the forest outside my house and when I looked back Charlie was on my heels I turned back and saw Edward his arms open for me. I jumped into them as Charlie reached out to grab my shirt collar.


	5. My Talented Angel

_**EPOV (EDWARD POV)**_

I picked Bella up quietly. She had fallen asleep sitting on the staircase. I carried her into my room, laid her down on the soft bedding and stroked her cheek. She groaned and opened her brown eyes. I smiled warmly at her. "Good morning." I greeted her softly. She looked sad for a moment. She grabbed my shirt and pulled me down toward her. She started to cry into my shirt.

"Bella what's wrong?" I asked in a soothing voice. She was sobbing quietly. "Shhh… tell me what's wrong." She took a deep breath and looked up. Her face was covered in tears. "I had a… nightmare about Charlie. But you saved me." She perked up a bit and smiled. I grinned at her and stroked her tear stained cheek with the back of my hand. "See, Love its okay. He won't hurt you… I'll make sure of that." I growled. She shuddered under me, I looked down. "Sorry." I smiled warmly at my angel. She smiled back. She tried to get up but held her to my chest. She looked up and growled. I burst into laughter. When I looked down she was pouting.

"I'm sorry Love, you're growl is as adorable as you are." She smiled. Then she pouted again.

"What is it Dove?" I asked in her ear. What she said next surprised me a lot.

_**BPOV (BELLA POV)**_

"I have a secret. No one knows but I'll tell you," I told him quietly. He smiled, "I… can sing, but just a little." He jumped up with me in his arms and before I knew it we were downstairs and I was sitting on Edward's lap. We were sitting on the piano bench. "What song angel?" he asked. I was shocked and a little stunned at his boldness.

"Hmm… how about I play while you listen? How does that sound?" he nodded and went to get up. He sat me down on the bench and went to the nearest couch. I turned to the piano and started to play.

_Please, please, forgive me_

_But I won't be home again_

_Maybe somebody you'll look up_

_And barely conscious, you'll stay to no one _

"_Isn't something missing?"_

_You won't for my absence, I know_

_You forgot me long ago_

_Am I that unimportant? Am I so insignificant?_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You won't try for me, not now_

_Though I'd die to know you love me_

_I'm all alone_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Please, please forgive me_

_But I won't be home again I know what you do to yourself_

_I breathe deep and cry out_

"_isn't something missing?" _

"_Isn't someone missing me?"_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice _

_You won't try for me, not now _

_Though I'd die to know you love me_

_I'm all alone isn't something missing?_

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed_

_Knowing you don't care_

_And if I sleep just to dream of you_

_I'll wake without you there_

_Isn't something missing? Isn't something_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice _

_You won't try for me, not now_

_Though I'd die to know you love me_

_I'm all alone_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

When I turned for approval I found the whole Cullen family staring at me. "You guys we listening weren't you?" I asked and they all nodded. I felt heat rise to my cheeks. I looked at Edward who was still staring at me then everyone started to clap. I smiled. "So I take it you liked it?" I looked at Edward. He smiled.

"Yes!" they all said in unison.

"Thanks. It's been awhile since I sung like that. Usually I just write. Sorry if I'm a little rusty." I grinned. The room filled with laughter.

"Please Bella I didn't know you could sing like that. Oh Edward and you are going to have such a great time on that piano." Esme smiled widely at me.

"Oh no, they're going sit there a week!" Alice cried. Everyone-including me - laughed at her.

"Alice has spoken!" Edward said and sat by me. Everyone sat for another show. I decided on a song I wrote about five years ago called _secrets._

_I need another story_

_Something to get off my chest_

_My life is gets kinda boring _

_Need something that I can confess_

_Til all my sleeves are stained red_

_From all the truth that I've said _

_Come by it honestly I swear _

_Thought you saw me wink, no_

_I've been on the brink, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_I'm sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect line_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_My god_

_Amazing that we got this far_

_It's like we're chasing all those stars_

_Who's driving shiny big black cars_

_And every day I see the news, all the problem that we could solve_

_And when a situation rises, just write it into an album_

_Seen it straight to go _

_I don't really like my flow, no, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear _

_Something that were like those years_

_I'm sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time _

_Don't need another perfect line_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_Oh, got no reason, got no shame _

_Got no family I can blame _

_Just don't let me disappear_

_I'mma tell you everything_

_So tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_I'm sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect line_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time _

_Don't need another perfect line_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secreats away_

_So tell me what you want to hear _

_Something that were like those years_

_Sick of all insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away _

_This time _

_Don't need another perfect line_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna all my secrets away_

_All my secrets away_

_All my secrets away_

The song stopped and applause erupted. I turned to Edward who looked like a child in a candy shop. I laughed.

"New package of candy coming in?" I asked giggling. He laughed.

"Only if you're my package." He said in my ear. I shivered.

"Hey Eddie, your _package_ is showing!" Emmett yelled. I giggled and Edward glared at him. Rosalie hit him on the back of his head. "Ow! That hurt!" everyone started to laugh.

"So _Eddie_ do you know any duets?" he smiled.

"No do you?" he asked. "Of course just don't judge this was before my mom died."

"Now you've got me curious." He looked curious enough.

"You want to know one more secret before we start." I ask looking around the room. They all nodded excitedly. I smiled. "Okay. I can play the cello, piano, violin, flute, and viola. I learned from my mom she learned from her music teacher when she was about five." Emmett started to laugh.

"Hey Edward she blew your piano out the water! How does it feel to have a girlfriend that out did you?" they all started to laugh. Edward started to grumble to himself.

"Oh don't worry I'll teach you everything I know." Everyone was practically rolling on the floor. "Okay okay lets stop messing with my honey and start on this song. I need a pen and paper." Alice ran out the room and came back with the utensils. "Okay you guys I need Edward all to myself… to keep him focused." I said realizing the double meaning. They complied happily and left. "Okay first the duet. Second the kissi-."

I was cut off by Edward's lips on mine. I moaned softly. He pulled away and looked deep into my eyes. "Oh how I love being alone with you." I laughed then gasped. "Oh. ."

"What is it, Love?"

"You're my muse and I just made up a song." I said grabbing the pen and paper._**(BELLA =BOLD EDWARD= ITALIC EDWARD AND BELLA= ITALIC BOLD ) **_

**we were both young when I first saw you**

**I close my eyes**

**And the flashback starts**

**I'm standing there**

**On a balcony in summer air**

_See the lights_

_See the party the ball gowns_

_I see you make your way through the crowd_

_And say hello_

_Little did I know_

**That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles**

**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**

**And I was crying on the staircase **

**Begging you please don't go and I said**

_**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**_

_**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run**_

_**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**_

_**It's a love story baby just say yes.**_

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you**

**We keep quiet because we're dead if they knew**

**So close your close your eyes**

**Lets escape this town for a little while**

**Cause you were romeo I was a scarlet letter**

**And my daddy said to stay away from Juliet **

**But you were everything to me **

**And I was begging you please don't go**

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**

_**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run**_

_**You be the prince and I'll be the princess**_

_**It's a love story baby just say yes,**_

**Romeo save me they try to tell me how to feel**

**This difficult but its real**

**Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess**

**It's a love story baby just say yes**

**Oh,oh**

**I got tired of waiting **

**Wondering if you were ever coming around**

**My faith in you was fading**

**When I met you on the outskirts of town and I said**

**Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone**

**I keep waiting for you but you never come**

**Is this in my head, I don't know what to think**

**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said**

_Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all there is to know_

_I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress _

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

**Oh,oh**

_**We were both young when I first saw you**_

Clapping erupted from behind us. We looked back and just like before they were all there. Edward turned my face towards his and kissed me with the passion of a dancer. "I love you my talented angel." I smiled.

"I love you and being yours."

**SONGS: ARTISTS:**

**MISSING EVANESCENCE**

**SECRETS ONE REPUBLIC**

**LOVE STORY TAYLOR SWIFT**

**_A/N: HOPE YOU LIKED IT!_  
><strong>


End file.
